


Voicemail

by desperate4friends



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, dshfsrhfj idk even what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperate4friends/pseuds/desperate4friends
Summary: You know the drill. Peter leaves, you get sadder each time. Boom, this happens.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, Y/N." Peter said. "I really am. Maybe next time?"

"I'm sorry, Y/N." Peter said. "Maybe next time?"

"I'm sorry, Y/N." Peter said. "I promise I'll be there next time."

But next time never came. He never did. To the point where he wouldn't

You sighed and wrapped yourself in your blanket, mind swirling with thoughts where he could possibly be. Could he be cheating on you? No, no. As bad as that would be, Peter wouldn't dare cheat on you. Maybe he hates you and wants to break up with you. Maybe he's tired of you and doesn't want to be around you anymore.

Or maybe he's hiding a secret.

Or maybe he's just busy.

You sighed again and tried to remove all the thoughts in your head, only focusing on trying to sleep. But sleep never came.

It became one am and you were still lying in your bed, unable to shoo away the horrible assumptions for Peter's absence.

So, like the sleepy, drunken-like idiot you always are at one am in the morning on a Friday night (or yet, Saturday morning), you dial Peter. But of course, he didn't pick up.

"Hey, it's Peter." You sunk a little deeper into your blanket as the voice continued. "I'm probably doing something amazing right now, so that's probably why I can't pick up. Leave a message at the beep."

Beep. You paused and took a deep breath. Here we go, you think.

"Hi--hi, Pete." You swallowed the lump in your throat. "I'm--I'm sorry to call at such an abnormal time-- look, I just-- I just wanna talk. About--about you not answering my messages, or basically ignoring me in school. And also ignoring me in real--" You choked on that word, but took a deep breath and decided to continue again. "--in real life.

"Look, you know I wouldn't be calling at one am in the morning if I had a problem. You know that. And you know how--how insecure I am." Tears start welling in your eyes as you say those words, heart thumping loudly in your ears. "So if I'm doing--doing anything-- _anything_  wrong, please message me back or something. Please."

You stopped and sighed as the voicemail ended, leaving you with silence. And at that note, you drifted off to sleep, and dreamt of who-knows-what.

-

Peter slowly opened the window, making sure he was as quiet as possible to not wake aunt May up. He then went inside his room and closed the window behind him, crawling on the ceiling as if it was some floor.

Slowly dropping off of the ceiling, he lands on the floor with a quiet and barely audible thump. His room was barely lit, with only the dim light of the moon coming through his window. He turned the lights off and quickly changed from his suit to his pajamas, ignoring the tiny bruises he got from a few fights. He grabbed his phone and turned it on, seeing a missed call and voicemail from Y/N.

_Y/N_.

God, why did he ignore her so much?

To keep her away from all this? To keep her  _safe_?

He shook his head and warily played the voicemail.

"Hi--hi, Pete." He heard your tiny pause and immediately regretted ignoring you for so long. "I'm--I'm sorry to call at such an abnormal time-- look, I just-- I just wanna talk. About--about you not answering my messages, or basically ignoring me in school. And also ignoring me in real--in real life.

"Look, you know I wouldn't be calling at one am in the morning if I had a problem. You know that. And you know how--how insecure I am." The brunette heard you sniffle and sigh. "So if I'm doing--doing anything-- _anything_  wrong, please message me back or something. Please."

He _hurt_ her.

More than he should have.

_You just needed to protect her_ , a voice inside his head said. But Peter disagreed. He needed to make things right. He needed her.


	2. Voicemail (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. Peter leaves, you get sadder each time. Boom, this happens.

"It's game time." Peter muttered under his breath. He then knocked on the door three times, and waited for a moment.

But no one answered. Oh god, what if something bad happened--

Okay, Peter had no time to think like that. he knocked on the door, again, but still, no one answered.

But he waited for a moment more.

And he heard a barely audible, 'come in.'

And so he did.

He opened the door quietly, and it gave a loud creak that echoed in the empty apartment. Despite living in a busy city, it was fairly empty with barely any signs of life at all, despite the uncleaned dishes in the sink.

"Y/N?" He called out, voice a little shaky.

"Pete?" You call out, making sure that you weren't hallucinating all this.

"Y/N." You both breathed a sigh of relief when he opened the door to your room. You then got up from your spot on the bed as Peter sat down next to you and enveloped you in a hug.

"God, I'm so sorry for ignoring you, Y/N." He choked out as tears slipped from his eyes. You hug him back and sob in his arms, releasing all the pent up emotions right there and now.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated as he rubbed your back, sniffling.

"Why--" you pause for a moment and take a deep breath, pulling away from Peter to see his brown, doe eyes. "Why did you--ignore me? Am I doing something wrong? Am I not good enough for you? Am I--"

"No, no no Y/N." He held your hand and sighed, putting it on his mouth and giving it soft kisses. "I'm-- I-- it's my fault." He says quietly. "It's because--well, I'm Spiderman."

 

"Hey, Y/N. Sorry to leave you on read. I suddenly heard a woman getting mugged in an alley, so I'll call you back later." Peter--or, Spiderdude, as you liked to call him--smiled.

"Ice cream tomorrow, yeah?" You listened to his voicemail, with a feeling in your heart that you couldn't describe.

You needed him.

And he needed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short dhsfgsjk i rushed this and no, i’m still on my hiatus, i’m just posting this so idon’t leave you all with no com,tent for how long


End file.
